Naruto Namikaze
by Lia Angelique
Summary: AU: Comment aurait été la vie de Naruto si son père avait eu une grande soeur? Naruto Namikaze s'engage sur la voie du ninjutsu avec à ses côté sa terrifiante tante Minako, sa cousine bipolaire Kagome et son pseudo oncle Orochimaru, sans s'oublier tout les autres personnages!
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO NAMIKAZE

PROLOGUE :

Tout était enfin fini, le Kyubi avait été vaincu par le Yondaime Hokage. Konoha était sauvé des attaques du démon renard à neuf queues, mais à quel prix ? De nombreux shinobis avaient perdu la vie, parmi eux, le héros de Konoha Minato Namikaze le quatrième Hokage. Tous les habitants du village pleuraient la mort de leur bien-aimé Hokage, mais dans cette foule en grief une personne ne semblait manifester aucune émotion à la mort du Hokage. Pourtant, elle bouillait intérieurement contre le nouvel Hokage , ou plutôt l'ancien Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen avait repris son titre de Hokage à la mort de son successeur Namikaze, et le nouveau conseil du village. L'attaque du démon renard avait eu lieu le 10 octobre et aujourd'hui nous étions le 22 novembre, 12 jours étaient passés depuis cette catastrophe et le village se reconstruisait protégeant en même temps les frontières du pays du feu d'une potentielle attaque ennemie. La tâche était ardue du fait du manque de shinobis. Les ninjas partis en mission avant l'attaque avaient donc été rappelés au village en toute urgence pour combler le manque d'effectif.

La femme blonde faisait partie des ninjas rappelés en catastrophe, elle était rentrée il y a quatre jours d'une mission à Kumo et s'était rendue directement dans le bureau du Hokage pour rendre son rapport et être débriefée sur la situation du village. Devant les anciens et le Hokage, elle avait révélé les informations qu'elle était parvenue à récolter sur les manœuvres militaires de Kumogakure : le renforcement progressif de sa puissance militaire et l'entraînement intensif de son second jinchuriki laissait présager que le Raikage se préparait à la guerre, avait elle déclaré. Elle avait ainsi achevé son rapport de mission par le conseil d'augmenter l'effectif de Jonins à la frontière avec Rai no kuni pour se préserver d'une éventuelle invasion de Kumo ninjas.

Ce fut ensuite le tour des anciens de prendre la parole, le Hokage l'avait ainsi informée de la mort du quatrième Hokage , son propre frère Minato Namikaze. Oui, l'éclair jaune de Konoha était son petit frère et il faisait parti du peu de famille qui restait à l'Anbu Neko, communément connue et crainte sous son nom Minako Namikaze. Malgré l'annonce d'une telle tragédie, le visage de la sœur aînée du défunt Hokage n'avait trahi aucune émotion, ni chagrin, ni regret, ni haine, ni colère, elle n'avait laissé paraître aucun sentiment sur son visage en porcelaine. Sur un ton monotone, elle avait demandé des nouvelles de sa belle-sœur et de l'enfant qu'elle portait encore dans son ventre avant son départ. Pendant quelques instants, elle n'avait eu aucune réponse à sa question et un sentiment de malaise avait commencé à s'installer dans le bureau.

Finalement Hiruzen avait brisé le silence et décidé de tout révéler à Minako. Il connaissait très bien l'extrême intelligence de son Anbu, il savait aussi qu'elle finirait par l'apprendre par elle-même tôt ou tard et qu'elle punirait tous leurs possibles mensonges d'une manière extrêmement sadique à leurs yeux mais efficace aux siens. Elle était tout aussi terrifiante que le père de son enfant, Orochimaru son ancien élève, lorsqu'elle était énervée. Les expressions « beauté fatale » et « beauté glaciale » lui allaient comme un gant, avec ses cheveux or et ses yeux bleus ciel si semblable à ceux de son frère et sa personnalité froide et impitoyable. Souvent Hiruzen se demandait comment deux ninjas aussi froids et effrayants que Minako et Orochimaru avaient pu donner naissance à son petit ange Kagome qu'il considérait comme sa propre petite fille. Kagome était l'exact opposée de ses parents, elle était joviale, charismatique, compatissante, sociable et définitivement à croquer ! Si elle n'avait pas les cheveux noirs ébène de son père et les yeux bleus de sa mère, il aurait sérieusement douté de leur filiation. En tout cas, il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer « the Ice queen of Konoha », elle était sans aucun doute le meilleur ninja qu'avait engendré le village et devenir était la plus idiote des décisions inimaginables. Minako anéantissait tous ses ennemis sans aucune hésitation ou pitié tout comme Orochimaru et était _très_ rancunière.

Ainsi Hiruzen lui avait annoncé le décès de Kushina, en évoquant le plus précisément possible les circonstances de la mort des époux Namikaze et la survie de son neveu Naruto, le nouvel hôte du démon renard à neuf queues. Avec un calme inquiétant, l'Anbu demanda l'autorisation d'aller chercher son neveu à l'hôpital mais les deux anciens camarades du Hokage si opposèrent.

_ Tu ne peux pas le voir Minako, cela risquerait de mettre sa vie en danger ! Si un village ennemi venait à apprendre son existence, il pourrait essayer de le tuer pour se venger de son père et relâcher le Kyubi sur Konoha ! Tu sais combien Iwa a été affaibli par Minato durant la guerre, ils seraient les premiers à sauter sur une telle occasion, ont-ils déclaré pour justifier leur refus.

_ Ne me sous-estimez pas _vénérables anciens_! Je peux parfaitement protéger mon propre neveu de telles attaques ! Et même lorsque je serai en mission Kagome et Orochimaru se chargeront temporairement de sa protection ! Honnêtement vous n'avez aucune raison de vous opposer à ma décision et encore moins le droit…, répondit la kunoichi sur un ton tranchant.

_ Insolente !, siffla Utatane.

Durant ce discours, le troisième Hokage n'était pas intervenu, il avait continué de fumer sa pipe tout en réfléchissant à la situation. Il était tiraillé entre sa peur, parfaitement légitime, de se mettre à dos la puissante Kunoichi et son devoir envers le village. Il choisit finalement de calmer le jeu.

_ Minako écoute-moi ! Tu sais que le village est instable en ce moment, nous avons besoin de tous nos ninjas, il vous serait impossible à toi et Orochimaru d'assurer une protection totale à Naruto. En fait, il serait peut-être même d'avantage menacé si on apprenait vos liens de parenté et son statut d'hôte. Nous avons décidé pour réduire ce risque de confier Naruto à l'orphelinat jusqu'à ce qu'il soit adopté par une famille ou qu'il entre à l'académie, pour éviter qu'il ne soit utilisé par un clan il ne pourra pas être adopté par l'un d'entre eux, avait expliqué Sarutobi.

Minako avait été furieuse à ces mots, _Comment ont-ils pu prendre une décision aussi stupide ?,_ s'indigna-t-elle dans son fort intérieur, _Etre aussi crétin ne devrait pas être permis !_ L'Anbu avait eu du mal à conserver son masque impénétrable face à de telles idioties, elle avait du user de tout son sang-froid pour ne pas tordre le cou de son supérieur, _C'est à croire que la crétinerie des deux autres imbéciles l'a contaminé lui aussi !_

Hiruzen avait énormément sué durant cette entrevue et il s'était tenu prêt à bondir hors de son siège pour survivre à la colère de Minako à tout moment, il ne voulait pas finir comme le shinobi d'Iwa qu'elle avait castré pendant la seconde guerre ninja, il en faisait encore des cauchemars après toutes ces années. Des fois il se demandait qui était le plus terrifiant shinobi entre Minako et Orochimaru, mais il savait qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne sache pas la réponse de peur de faire davantage de cauchemars.

_ Vous voulez envoyer mon neveu à l'orphelinat alors que je peux parfaitement l'élever ? Avez-vous bu ?, dit-elle sur un ton glacial qui laissait présager les pires souffrances.

Les deux conseillers étaient paralysés, glacés par la peur et ne pouvaient même pas la réprimander sur son attitude.

_ Il est hors de question que Naruto aille à l'orphelinat, il va venir vivre avec Kagome et moi, préparez les papiers pour m'octroyer sa garde au lieu de dire des sornettes, ordonna-t-elle cinglante.

_ Hors de question !, répondirent les deux conseillers qui avaient retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

_ Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, taisez-vous !, déclara-t-elle.

_ Calme-toi Minako, si tu veux la garde de Naruto, il faut que tu plaide ta cause devant le conseil du village, je n'ai plus le pouvoir de t'accorder sa garde mais je peux organiser une réunion avec le conseil pour qu'on en discute dans quelques jours, proposa le sandaime.

Le Hokage avait eu la mauvaise idée de retour à son poste de déléguer une partie de son autorité au conseil car il se pensait trop âgé pour s'occuper de tant de responsabilités, malheureusement il se rendra très vite compte que cela avait été l'une des pires idées qu'il ait jamais eu.

Minako était donc rentré chez elle avec la promesse de la tenue dans les prochains jours d'une réunion pour décider de l'avenir de Naruto. Elle avait donc annoncé à sa fille qu'elle ramènerait bientôt son petit cousin chez eux et qu'elle devrait l'aider à s'en occuper.

_ Je serai sa grande sœur et l'aiderai à devenir un formidable ninja comme Itachi et Lena avec Sasuke !, s'était exclamée la petite fille avec impatience.

_ Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, avait dit Minako avec un tendre sourire qui était réservé à sa fille, parfois à son défunt frère et dans de très rares occasions à Orochimaru.


	2. Chapter 2

Fiche personnages hors Naruto : oc et crossover (sera complété au fil de la fiction)

1°

NOM : NAMIKAZE MINAKO

AGE : 32 ANS AU PROLOGUE, 45 ANS ENVIRON

DATE DE NAISSANCE : LE 12 SEPTEMBRE SIGNE : VIRGO

VILLAGE : KONOHA

FAMILLE : sa fille : Kagome Namikaze, son frère : Minato Namikaze(décédé), sa belle-sœur : Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki(décédé), son neveu : Naruto Namikaze- Uzumaki, son grand-père : ? (maternel)

Caractère : Stricte, extrêmement sérieuse, intransigeante, impitoyable, insociable (mais charismatique bien qu'elle l'ignore elle-même), solitaire, intelligente, parfois insensible, contrôlatrice, autoritaire, stratège et parfois aimante.

Physique : Blonde aux yeux bleus comme son frère mais ses cheveux sont longs et bouclés. Elle mesure un mètre quatre-vingt, est assez mince et élancée. Elle est connue comme la plus belle du pays du feu.

Aime : Sa famille, lire, le travail, la propreté, les fleurs (surtout les roses et les lys), la musique, la danse et parfois Orochimaru et ses élèves.

Couleur préférée : le blanc.

N'aime pas : l'idiotie (qui prend selon elle des formes multiples donc elle ne peut pas donner une définition précise), perdre son temps, la saleté, Danzo, Jiraiya et l'insolence.

Aliment préféré : tout type de dessert (elle a un faible pour le sucré).

Hobby : Entraîner sa fille ( plus tard Naruto), travailler avec Orochimaru sur différents projets scientifiques, créer de nouvelles techniques, s'entraîner, la cérémonie du thé et la danse traditionnelle.

Rêve : Protéger jusqu'à sa mort son village et sa famille.

Remarque : La naissance de Kagome était une surprise et elle n'est absolument pas en couple avec Orochimaru. Elle est tombée enceinte à la suite d'une one night stand à l'annonce du suicide de Sakumo Hatake avec qui elle avait entretenue une relation amoureuse avant qu'il ne rencontre la mère de Kakashi. Ironiquement, elle avait mis fin à leur relation parce qu'elle ne voulait pas d'enfant, lorsqu'elle a appris sa grossesse elle a déclaré : « Je suis sûre que où qu'il soit Sakumo est en train de se payer ma tête ! Tomber enceinte lorsque je le pleure ? Ce doit être la chose la plus drôle qu'il est pu entendre ! Maudit karma ! » Autres remarques, l'identité de son grand-père maternel n'est connu que de peu d'individus, parmi lesquels le Sandaime, c'est de ce mystérieux grand-père qu'elle aurait hérité sa personnalité et l'un de ses Kekkai Genkai. Son chat Artémis est un chat ninja qui lui a été donné par le clan Uchiha, il est blanc avec une marque en forme de lune sur le front et il parle comme certaines invocations.

Kekkai genkai : Mokuton et une forme différente de la transposition du clan Yamanaka.

2°

NOM : KAGOME NAMIKAZE (elle porte le nom de sa mère car Orochimaru n'a pas de nom de famille)

AGE : Même âge qu'Itachi donc à la naissance de Naruto, elle doit avoir à peu près 6 ans.

DATE DE NAISSANCE : 20 décembre SIGNE : Sagittaire

VILLAGE: Konoha

FAMILLE : Minako Namikaze(mère), Orochimaru(père), Minato Namikaze (oncle décédé), Kushina Namikaze-Uzumaki (tante décédée) et Naruto Namikaze_Uzumaki (cousin)

Caractère : douce, joviale, sociable, charismatique, intelligente, obstinée, un peu naive, courageuse, extrêmement loyal, dense aux sentiments des garçons qui l'entourent, parfois maladroite, mais peut aussi se montrer terrifiante lorsqu'elle est particulièrement énervée (C'EST LA FILLE D'OROCHIMARU, CE N'EST DONC PAS UNE VRAI SURPRISE)

Physique : Cheveux noirs ébène comme ceux de son père mais avec une légère teinte bleu foncée comme Mikoto U. OU Sasuke, les yeux bleus ciel de sa mère. Elle restera petite même une fois adulte en faisant à peine 1m58 mais elle aura tout de même les formes d'une femme.

Aime : Sa famille, ses amis, Oden, s'entraîner, le tir à l'arc, les livres sur le ninjutsu médical et la médecine, le ninjutsu médical, son 'grand-père' Sarutobi Hiruzen, les enfants, les fleurs et les animaux surtout les chiens.

Couleurs préférées : le blanc, le rouge, le vert émeraude et le bleu.

N'aime pas : les araignées, les pervers (sauf Miroku et son tonton Jiraiya), la série Icha Icha paradise, ceux qui font souffrir Naruto, Danzo Shimura, les anciens, la partie civile du conseil, les enquiquineurs et les arrogants.

Aliment préféré : L'oden

Hobby : Tir à l'arc, étudier le ninjutsu médical et la médecine, s'entraîner, cuisiner, lire, la calligraphie, le fuinjutsu et la danse traditionnelle.

Remarques : Elle est fiancée à Itachi depuis se trois ans et suit des cours avec Mikoto pour assumer correctement son future rôle de matriarche deux fois par semaines. Kagome et Itachi ont la possibilité d'annuler à tout moment ces fiançailles mais ils n'en ont pas particulièrement envie. Elle est une grande sœur protectrice pour Naruto et Sasuke depuis qu'ils sont tout bébés et pensent qu'il est de son devoir de les surveiller. Elle n'apprécie pas Sakura et souhaite donc éloigner Naru et Sasuke d'elle. En revanche elle adore Hinata et l'encourage par rapport à ses sentiments pour Naruto. Sa meilleure amie est Lena Uchiha la sœur jumelle d'Itachi.

Kekkai genkai : Le mokuton, la transposition des Yamanaka (mais d'un niveau faible) et les pouvoirs des Mikos.

Quelques éléments AU :

_ Itachi a une sœur jumelle Lena qui a le même caractère que lui.

_ Orochimaru n'a pas déserté et il ne désertera pas. Il n'a pas fait d'expérience inhumaine donc pas de Yamato, ni de Kabuto comme son bras droit.

_ Je préviens en avance qu'il n'y aura pas de massacre du clan Uchiha.

_ Le clan Senju n'est pas limité à Tsunade dans ma fiction et d'autres clans existent et auront de l'importance.

_ Yahiko, Nagato et Konan sont tous les trois vivants et les alliés de Minako et Jiraiya.

PS : Si vous voulez que je détaille un peu plus certains éléments dites le moi !

J'offre aussi la possibilité de proposer des personnages OC ou d'autres séries pour enrichir les rangs de Konoha, l'Akatsuki et les autres villages, j'ai beaucoup d'idée déjà mais je souhaite connaître l'opinion de mes lecteurs alors s'il vous plait laisser des reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto and Inuyasha, only this plot! All credit go to their respective autors.

* * *

Naruto Namikaze

Chapitre 1 : Le conseil et la terreur

La salle de réunion du nouveau conseil de Konoha était pleine depuis à peine quelques secondes que déjà un brouhaha immense s'était élevé. La plupart des personnes déjà installées s'interrogeaient sur la raison derrière ce nouveau conseil, ils avaient tous été convoqués par le Hokage sans être informés des raisons de leur présence, ils étaient donc extrêmement curieux. Seules quelques présents connaissaient l'objet de cette nouvelle assemblée, il s'agissait des anciens équipiers du Hokage, de deux des trois ninjas légendaires Jiraiya et Orochimaru, Minako et Kagome Namikaze, et enfin le Hokage lui-même. Le conseil de Konoha était composé du Hokage, des trois anciens, d'une partie ninja représentée par les chefs des clans les plus puissants et influents de Konoha : Fugaku Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuga, Benkei Senju, Hiken Sarutobi, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, Toga Taisho, Nobuo Taijija, Muto Houshimiko, Shikaku Nara et Inoichi Yamanaka…, ainsi que des représentants de la population civile, non-shinobi. Les parties shinobis et civiles étaient numériquement égales pour préserver l'équilibre au sein du village et donner au civile une véritable chance de s'exprimer dans son organisation.

Après encore quelques instants d'attente, Sarutobi prit enfin la parole pour annoncer le début de la séance.

_ Conseillers, je vous prie de m'écouter, je vais vous annoncer le sujet du conseil du jour, dit l'ancien shinobi.

Le silence s'installa progressivement dans l'assemblée après cette proclamation.

_ Bien si nous nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour parler du futur du jeune Naruto ici présent, continua-t-il tout en désignant le bébé blond endormi dans le berceau placé à côté de son siège.

_ Il n'y a pas besoin de délibérer ! Nous devrions tout de suite tuer ce monstre !, cria Mebuki Haruno, une civile.

A ces mots, une suffocante aura meurtrière envahit la salle, les chefs de clan frissonnaient sous son intensité griffant la table pour ne pas s'évanouir contrairement aux civiles. Même le Hokage et les anciens tremblaient sous le poids d'un killing intent aussi puissant. Les deux ninjas légendaires et les deux jeunes enfants furent les seules épargnés par l'effroyable aura meurtrière, cependant le cri de la banshee avait suffit à réveiller le nourrisson qui s'était mis à pleurer. Kagome décida de le sortir de son berceau pour le bercer dans ses bras. Elle prit gentiment dans ses petits bras d'enfant et le berça tout en lui chuchotant de ne pas pleurer. A se côtés se trouvait Jiraiya qui secouait devant le jeune jinchuriki une peluche en forme de crapaud acheté tout spécialement en prévision de la naissance de son filleul. Le jeune Naruto se calmait progressivement sous leurs efforts combinés et essayait tant bien que mal d'attraper la peluche qu'on agitait devant lui. Jiraiya dans un rare moment de lucidité décida de la lui donner tout de suite afin d'éviter qu'il ne se remette à pleurer.

Naruto n'était de fait pas le seul à s'être calmé, les ninjas dans la salle étaient parvenus à arrêter de trembler et regardaient amusés les civiles évanouis par terre, de la salive sortant de leurs bouches comme s'ils avaient la rage et avec certaines tâches au niveau de l'entrejambes de leurs pantalons. Même Hiashi Hyuga et Fugaku Uchiha rigolaient, ou plus exactement ricanaient, Oh comme ils auraient payé cher pour avoir un appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment. D'ailleurs quel merveilleux instruments de chantage cela aurait été, pensait Anna la chef rousse du clan Invers, tout l'argent que le clan aurait pu en tirer… quel dommage ! (certaines rumeurs à Konoha pensent que le célèbre ninja Kakuzu est né dans le clan Invers, leur argument : un tel amour de l'argent ne se retrouve que dans ce clan de grippe-sou et escroc, mais bien sur cet argument n'est jamais cité haut et fort !) Au bout de quelques minutes, l'euphorie était retombée, seuls Tsume, Toga et Jiraiya riaient encore bien qu'ils avaient commencé à se calmer à leur tour et que leur rire se rapprochait davantage d'un gloussement. Minako était restée silencieuse pendant ces quelques minutes mais elle regardait avec dédain de son regard plus froid que le cocyte les civiles étendus par terre. Un regard qu'Orochimaru leur jetait lui aussi de sa place adossé au mur. Hiruzen ne voulait vraiment pas savoir quels types de torture ces deux là pouvaient bien concevoir dans leurs esprits machiavéliques… même si ces crétins de civiles les méritaient ….

Après dix minutes d'attente, les civiles commençaient enfin à reprendre conscience. De manière tout à fait prévisible, ils étaient mortifiés de se réveiller au sol, le pantalon ou le kimono mouillé, et s'étaient précipités sur la porte pour échapper à leur situation ridicule. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent en entendant Minako dire : « Si vous partez, le conseil continuera tout de même mais sans vous. », sur un ton si froid qu'ils avaient été gelés sur place. Silencieusement, ils s'étaient rassis à leur siège autour de la table où ils étaient tenus isolés par les shinobis, tout particulièrement par ceux dont l'odorat était extrêmement développé, autrement dit Tsume et Toga. Après ce léger incident, le conseil reprit finalement et Minako prit tout de suite la parole :

_ Je vais être clair dès le départ, je vous interdis d'appeler Naruto un monstre ou un démon, m'avez-vous bien _comprise ?_ , ordonna d'un ton sans appel.

Tous ses interlocuteurs dans la pièce frissonnèrent à son ton, mais hochèrent tout de même la tête.

_ Bien… deuxièmement, quiconque tentera de tuer ou de faire tuer Naruto devra me passer sur le corps et _survivre à mon fouet, me suis-je encore une fois bien faite comprendre ?,_ demanda-t-elle froidement à ceux qui lui faisaient face.

Encore une fois, le conseil hagard ne put que hocher de la tête.

_ Pour terminer, vous allez m'accorder la garde exclusive de Naruto jusqu'à sa majorité ou jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un genin, sommes-nous toujours d'accord ?

Et là, les oppositions fusèrent….

_ HORS DE QUESTIONS !, hurlèrent les trois vieillards sous le regard plein de pitié de leur ancien équipier Hiruzen.

_ Vous n'y pensez pas !, crièrent les civiles indignés.

_ Seriez…vous…en…train…de …vous…opposez…à…moi ?, demanda Minako sur un ton si cassant et effrayant que personne n'osa lui répondre.

_ Non, non, non, bien sur que non Namikaze-sama balbutièrent les civiles complètement affolés.

_ Bien ! Je me chargerai donc d'élever Naruto…, commença satisfaite la kunoichi.

_ Je m'y oppose !, déclara Danzo dans un élan suicidaire. Je pense que Naruto devrait m'être confié pour que je le forme à protéger le village ! On ne peut se permettre de garder en réserve une kunoichi de ton niveau en ces temps difficiles…, argumenta le vieux renard pris d'un accès de sénilité.

Les civiles hochèrent de la tête d'accord avec le vieux chacal. L'Anbu les fusilla encore une fois du regard.

_ Pourquoi ne pas vous en charger vous-même, Shimura, vous qui avez été l'un des subordonnés du nidaime Hokage je suis sure que vous pouvez malgré votre âge avancé et votre sénilité précoce accomplir certaines de ces missions. J'allais oublier, sachez tous par ailleurs qu'Orochimaru a gracieusement accepté de veiller sur Naruto lors de mes absences…, élabora la kunoichi.

Tous se tournèrent vers Orochimaru qui hocha de la tête pour confirmer ces propos. Danzo le fusilla du regard furieux d'avoir échoué à obtenir la garde du nouveau jinchuriki de Konoha, mais il n'était pas prêt à abandonner, il ferait de Naruto son arme quoi qu'il en coûte.

\- Si vous n'avez plus à rien à dire, je ramène mon neveu chez moi. Viens Kagome, on rentre, dit Minako.

La jeune Kagome en tenant toujours son petit cousin dans les bras suivit docilement sa mère, Orochimaru derrière elle.

La partie civile du conseil était en état de choc à la suite de ses propos redoutant ce qu'ils pouvaient impliquer si l'on pensait aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus du nourrisson si semblable à la terrible kunoichi et à son défunt frère. Hiruzen et les anciens eux maugréaient la tête dans leurs mains, _elle n'a pas pu s'en empêcher…._

_ Qu'avez-vous dit Namikaze-sama ?, osa demander un civil.

_ Pouvez-vous répéter ? Je pense que l'on a mal entendu, avez-vous dit « votre neveu » ?, demanda un autre civil terrifié.

_ Vous m'avez très bien entendu, Naruto est mon neveu, le fils de mon défunt frère votre bien-aimé quatrième Hokage, que je vous le rappelle vous avez voulu TUER. Je me demande comment réagirait Minato s'il avait survécu, les gens pour qui il s'était sacrifié près à sacrifier stupidement un bébé, son propre fils. Croyez-vous vraiment que même sans leur lien de sang Minato entre tous voudrait tuer un nourrisson ? Et certains d'entre vous osent dans la rue demander la mise à mort d'un nouveau parfaitement innocent, l'idée la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu, pour les ignards tuer l'hôte libère le démon à queue qui sont quasiment immortels. Tuer Naruto revient à signer l'arrêt de mort de Konoha, par le simple fait de vivre Naruto protège ce village sans interruption, un exploit qu'aucun d'entre vous excepté notre seigneur Hokage ne peut revendiquer. Ah, j'allais oublier songer aussi à comment aurait réagi la _mère_ de Naruto qui n'est autre que Kushina Uzumaki ou _habanero la sanguinaire,_ si vous l'ignoriez, je pense sincèrement que certains d'entre vous vont souffrir après leur mort…, énonça l'Anbu sur un ton légèrement amusé.

Après avoir jeté cette bombe ou sombre présage, elle se dirigea vers la porte suivit de sa petite famille, avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, Minako dit :

_ Seigneur Hokage n'oubliez pas de vous charger des documents pour la garde de Namikaze Naruto, sommes-nous d'accord ?

Le vieil Hokage soupira puis marmonna son accord avec réluctance tout en maudissant le manque de respect des jeunes d'aukourd'hui. Une fois la famille Namikaze et Orochimaru sortis, le silence se fit lugubre dans la salle, seules exceptions : Jiraiya, Tsume et Toga pliés en deux de rire, se tenant le ventre pour pouvoir respirer.

* * *

J'accepte pour cette série des OC et des personnages d'autres séries pour peupler les différents villages et l'Akatsuki! J'accepte aussi des idées de pairing, sauf pour Kagome et Itachi, même Minako est acceptée si vous ne voulez pas qu'elle soit en couple avec Orochimaru.

Laissez des reviews même un simple 'good or bad' me suffit!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto et Inuyasha ne m'appartiennent pas!

* * *

OMAKE 1 : Minako, Orochimaru et Kagome la famille la plus sadique de Konoha ?

Si Sarutobi Hiruzen n'a pas le courage de connaître certaines des pensées de nos trois protagonistes, cela n'est pas notre cas, jetons donc un coup d'œil !

Tout d'abord dans l'esprit de Minako :

Minako était furieuse, non plus que furieuse, folle de rage, _comment ces vermisseau osent-ils menacer la vie de Naruto ?!_ , hurlait-elle dans son fort intérieur. Elle laissa filtrer une partie de sa colère dans son aura meurtrière pour punir ces parasites, mais fut surprise de constater que celle-ci avait été assez puissante pour atteindre les shinobis dans la salle. Elle remerciait toutes les instances divines pour avoir songer à ne diriger son aura que vers ses interlocuteurs, protégeant ainsi les deux enfants et les deux sannins. Elle prit énormément de plaisir à voir les civils s'effondrer au sol comme des mouches et présageait qu'une fois remis de son aura certains shinobis allait définitivement éclater de rire, notamment un certain sannin et les chefs de clans canins. Son présage fut rapidement confirmé car les trois ninjas furent les premiers à se moquer de la posture ridicule des civils. Mais Minako pour sa part, n'était pas d'humeur à rire, non, elle pensait plutôt à comment _punir_ (en vérité torturer) efficacement ces insolents civils tout en rendant impossible de remonter jusqu'à elle (et après on se demande de qui Naruto tient son goût pour les farces…). Elle ne pouvait pas les torturer physiquement _malheureusement,_ car cela risquerait de laisser des traces, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'utiliser des genjutsu pour les faire sombrer progressivement dans une folie semblable à une longue et douloureuse agonie, ou bien les donner à Orochimaru pour nourrir Manda, non le genjutsu était une bien meilleure idée, elle pourrait les lancer de nuit afin de les faire passer pour de simples cauchemars. Une nouvelle illusion chaque nuit orchestrant chaque fois de manières différentes leurs morts, serait un châtiment adapté pour de telles vermines, non ? Elle était déjà sure de la méthode qu'elle utiliserait dans cette première illusion qui servirait d'avant goût : Les fantômes de Minato et Kushina les hantant et les poursuivant dans un village désert de nuit qui au final les amèneraient en enfer, plutôt pas mal ? Minako eut du mal à cette pensée à retenir un sourire cruel.

Du côté d'Orochimaru :

Orochimaru tentait (difficilement) de garder sous contrôle ses propres pulsions meurtrières mais honnêtement ces crétins de civils ne lui rendaient pas la tâche facile. _Tuer Naruto ? Je retire ce que j'ai dit, ce ne sont pas simplement des crétins mais des demeurés et des larves…. Et après, on dit que JE suis cruel ?, mais où va le monde ?,_ pensa avec colère le maître des serpents. _Franchement, ils veulent que Minako les tue ?, parce que s'ils veulent mourir, je peux m'en charger, je suis sur que Manda serait heureux de recevoir un petit-en-cas en cadeau pour ses bons et loyaux services. Ou alors je pourrais faire de toutes petites, minuscules expériences sur eux ? J'ai justement besoin de cobayes pour mon projet de multiplication du Mokuton et de clonage, ils feraient de très bons rats de laboratoire…kukukuku._

Et Orochimaru se mit à rêver d'une longue table de chirurgien avec un charriot chargé à ras-bord d'instruments chirurgicales de tailles supérieures à la normale à ses côtés. Sur la table était allongée Mebuki Haruno, attachée à celle-ci par des sangles, la bouche bâillonnée pour éviter d'entendre son insupportable voix (dont a hérité sa fille aux cheveux roses). Une fois sa victi- je veux dire sa patiente installée, il commença à laisser libre court à certaines de ses pulsions les plus inavouables. Le reste des pensées d'Orochimaru va être censuré pour respecter la sensibilité des lecteurs.

Du côté de Kagome :

Elle devait avoir mal entendu, la dame inconnue ne pouvait pas demander à ce que Naruto, son futur petit frère chéri, soit exécuté, _j'ai du me tromper, il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité,_ pensa Kagome. _Naruto n'est encore qu'un tout petit et mignon bébé, ils n'ont aucune raison de vouloir le tuer, ce n'est pas un monstre._ _Et même si quelqu'un cherchait à lui faire du mal, je le protégerai comme une vrai grande sœur ! Personne ne fera de mal à MON frère, quiconque essaiera, sera envoyé directement dans l'au-delà ! Pas de pitié pour ceux qui feront souffrir ou pleurer Naruto ! Ils verront de quel bois je me chauffe, œil pour œil, dent pour dent, ils deviendront les cibles de mes flèches et mes kunais ! Pour protéger Naruto, je deviendrai la plus puissante kunoichi du village et j'ai la technique parfaite pout les tourmenteurs de Naruto, ma nouvelle technique le collier de subjugation !_

* * *

Si Hiruzen savait ce qui passait dans la tête de la petite famille, il n'aurait plus aucun doute sur le lien de parenté qui les unissait.

Notes : j'accepte les Omakes d'autre auteurs, si vous me les envoyer je les publierai avec ma fiction et préciserai qui sont les auteurs.

J'appelle encore à laisser reviews et personnages pour que je puisse améliorer ma fiction.

Le prochain chapitre portera en partie sur le passé de Minako et Sakumo !


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto et Inuyasha ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne dessine pas assez bien pour être mangaka mais l'histoire, elle, est de moi.

* * *

Naruto Namikaze chapitre deux :

Minako Namikaze avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être furieuse contre elle-même pour s'être laissée dominer par ses sentiments durant le conseil. Elle avait toujours préconisé de garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances afin de réagir efficacement à toutes les situations possibles, mais aujourd'hui elle avait transgressé son propre code de conduite et cela elle avait du mal à le supporter. _Comment ai-je pu être aussi faible ?,_ se reprochait-elle dans son fort intérieur. Elle se tourna vers Kagome et contempla son jeune neveu que la petite fille tenait délicatement dans ses bras, _pour lui,_ répondit-elle à sa propre question. Minako Namikaze n'était pas connue pour être une personne sentimentale, bien au contraire c'était de notoriété publique à Konoha que l'Anbu était un véritable bloc de glace, incapable de sentiment, d'ailleurs elle était le plus souvent dépeinte avec des adjectifs commençant par le préfixe –in, par exemple : insensible, insociable, intransigeante, impassible, inhumaine… La liste était longue. Elle était un pure shinobi pour les ninjas les plus âgés qui l'avaient vue à l'œuvre, mais moins qu'un être humain pour les plus jeunes encore idéalistes. Et pourtant, elle avait un cœur, elle n'était jamais parvenue à détruire tous sentiments en elle à son grand regret, et quand elle regrettait sa sensibilité, elle blâmait Minato et Sakumo. _Si seulement, ces deux -là m'avaient laissée seule comme je leur avais demandé,_ soupirait-elle parfois, _Mais, non….il a fallut qu'ils jouent les pots de colle pour finalement mourir avant moi, ces deux imbéciles !_

Minato n'avait jamais accepté la solitude volontaire de sa grande sœur bien-aimée, il avait tout fait pour s'imposer dans sa vie et pourtant elle avait essayé à maintes reprises de le repousser le plus loin possible d'elle : en l'oubliant à l'académie, en le laissant seul chez eux alors qu'elle allait dormir à la belle étoile ou en l'ignorant complètement tout en s'assurant qu'il est de quoi vivre. Mais à chaque fois, il la retrouvait, s'accrochait à elle refusant de la lâcher tant qu'elle ne rentrait pas à la maison.

Sakumo, lui, la poursuivait sans relâche depuis l'académie, « traînant derrière elle comme un toutou après son maître », avait un jour remarqué Jiraiya en plaisantant. Il la suivait toujours du regard essayant de s'installer à côté d'elle en classe, mais fort heureusement cette place était la chaise gardée de Toga Taisho qui était encore plus obstiné que lui et assurait avoir marqué son territoire. Le hasard voulut, -et Minako disait que c'était l'œuvre du diable, Toga un Hokage ivre, Sakumo le destin mais dans le dos de Minako, il remerciait Cupidon et Vénus pour leur soutien dans ses affaires de cœur-, que les trois étudiants fussent placés dans la même équipe avec comme professeur Kagami Uchiha.

Leur Team était spécialisée dans la traque avec deux ninjas de clans affiliés aux chiens, une ninja sensorielle et un maître du sharingan, mais elle était aussi la seconde équipe d'assaut après Team7 composée des futures sannins. Etrangement, les moments passés avec l'équipe 5 n'avaient pas été aussi déplaisants qu'elle l'aurait cru, bien au contraire ils étaient devenus des souvenirs précieux pour la Kunoichi, bien qu'elle se soit jurée à elle-même de ne jamais leur confier ce petit détail. Elle avait formée de puissants liens avec ses coéquipiers et son instructeur contre son gré et ne pouvait plus prétendre être un simple outil sans sentiment pour le village. D'ailleurs seul Team 5, le Hokage, Minato, et plus tard Orochimaru et Kagome, savaient qu'elle possédait le mokuton comme Kekkai Genkai et de qui elle l'avait hérité, l'identité de son grand-père maternel était restée un secret pour le reste des shinobis de Konoha.

Ils étaient tous trois perçus comme des prodiges dans leurs propres domaines d'expertise et se sont très rapidement élevés dans la hiérarchie jusqu'à devenir l'élite des Anbus. Ils avaient survécu à trois guerres ensemble et s'y étaient distingués comme des shinobis extrêmement dangereux. Tout ce temps passé ensemble avait effrité l'entêtement de Minako, qui en avait assez de devoir repousser constamment les avances de son coéquipier obstiné et qui était incapable de comprendre « non » comme réponse, elle avait cédé à son insupportable insistance et avait accepté un rendez-vous. A nouveau étrangement, elle s'était beaucoup amusée à leur rendez-vous et était même prête à retenter l'expérience dans le futur. Sakumo s'était comporté en parfait gentleman, comme quoi le père et le fils ne se ressemble pas tant que ça, il l'avait emmené dans un salon de thé romantique, lui avait acheté des desserts et ils s'étaient promenés main dans la main dans un parc jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Après plusieurs rendez-vous du même type, elle avait accepté d'être sa petite amie et ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés, au point que Minako n'hésitait pas à lui demander de garder Minato en son absence. Durant plusieurs années, leur couple avait bien marché, ils sortaient ensemble et passaient leur temps libre ensemble, mais voilà cette douce époque fut soudainement révolue lorsque Sakumo aborda la question de leur futur. Le croc blanc de Konoha se sentait prêt à pousser leur relation à l'étape supérieur et à fonder une famille, mais Minako s'y refusait obstinément, car elle ne désirait ni mariage ni enfants qui pourraient freiner sa carrière de Kunoichi. Leur désaccord dura pendant tout un mois pour se finir par une séparation à l'initiative de Minako, qui ne voulait plus donner de faux espoir à Sakumo, et en finir définitivement avec toute relation. Enfin, cela c'est ce à quoi elle croyait pouvoir parvenir, mais il a fallu que même mort cet insupportable idiot bouleverse ses projets, Kagome était en route et tous s'opposait à son désir d'avortement pour différentes raisons. Mais bon, si aujourd'hui Minako devait être honnête, elle était plutôt reconnaissante envers eux pour l'avoir empêcher de faire une telle chose, Kagome était sa précieuse fille et elle l'aimait plus que tous même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute.

Elle avait peut-être perdu son agaçant petit frère et son insupportable tête brûlée de belle-sœur, mais ils n'étaient pas partis sans rien laisser derrière eux. Naruto avait besoin d'elle et d'une famille, et malgré toutes ses lacunes émotionnelles, Minako comptait faire de son mieux pour que de là où ils soient Minato et Kushina puissent être fières de leur fils, et elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter pour se faire sur sa petite princesse et les deux idiots qui les suivaient.

_ Maman ! Maman ! On est arrivé ! Est-ce que je peux montrer sa nouvelle chambre à Naruchan*, dis, s'il te plait !?, supplia Kagome avec ses yeux de chien battu à sa mère.

_ Vas y, mais ne cours pas avec Naruto dans tes bras, suis-je claire ?, répondis Minako.

Après que Minako ait donné son assentiment, Kagome rentra dans leur spacieuse demeure et monta les escaliers laissant les trois adultes à l'entré.

_ J'ai la nette impression que cette maison va devenir bien plus mouvementée avec ce nouvel arrivant, Kukukuku, gloussa Orochimaru.

_ Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser entre vous…, marmonna Jiraiya en tentant de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

_ JIRAIYA, dit Minako sur un ton implacable, même si cela ne me plait absolument pas, tu es le parrain de Naruto, il est de ton devoir de t'impliquer un minimum dans sa vie, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Cependant si je vois dans le comportement de Naruto une once de perversité, tu sais ce que je te ferais subir….

Jiraiya avala sa salive, il ne voulait absolument pas savoir ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui infliger, Minako était cent fois plus effrayante qu'une Tsunade énervée, c'était dire à quelle point il était dangereux et stupide de s'opposer à elle.

_ Tu peux y aller maintenant, j'ai d'autres choses à faire aujourd'hui, acheva Minako avant de rentrer chez elle en compagnie d'Orochimaru et de fermer la porte.

' _Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassuré ou inquiet que Minako et Orochimaru aient la garde de Naruto, une chose est certaine, avec ces deux là il grandira sûrement en un puissant ninja, mais peut-être pas celui que Minato et Kushina espérait….',_ songea Jiraiya, ' _Bah le futur nous le dira, j'ai peut-être encore le temps pour faire quelques « recherches »',_ gloussa Jiraiya en mode pervers.

* * *

Note :

* Naruchan: contraction du prénom Naruto et le suffixe japonais -chan qui est une manière pour Kagome d'exprimer son affection pour son petit cousin.

Je m'excuse de ma longue absence, mais j'ai eu une période de concours pour entrer à l'ENS et lorsque mes épreuves se sont enfin terminées j'en ai profité pour me reposer un peu pour lire, regarder l'animé Kyo kara maoh que j'ai récemment découvert et envisager de nouveaux textes. Je profite d'ailleurs de cette note pour vous dire que je compte continuer mes deux crossovers mais que je commencerai en parallèle d'autres fictions donc je ne peux prévoir de véritables planning pour mes updates. Par ailleurs, si mes fictions plaisent suffisamment pour inspirer certains d'entre vous dans des textes ou d'autres fanarts, je serais ravie de connaître vos différentes réactions, cependant je suis désolée mais je n'accepte pas d'insultes ou même de menace dans les reviews et PMs, j'ai vu pour des fictions d'autres auteurs ce genre de message qui me parait inacceptable. Une critique à mes yeux doit être constructive et permettre à l'auteur de s'améliorer, il ne s'agit pas de rabaisser et insulter les gens. J'espère que mon sermon ne vous aura pas mis mal à l'aise, mais je préfère mettre certaines choses au point.

En conclusion : REVIEW OU PM please !


End file.
